Sonic Short Episodes Vol1
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: Just some small story scenarios that I write down, just for the heck of it.


Hello everyone, it's been a while. I glad to say that I will be returning to Fan-fiction next week, since mid-terms are pretty much over for me, I'll be adding some chapters to my stories. And I am happy to say that I have been working on _The Dream Battle_ so expect that to be resuming soon. The reason I'm writing (or typing) this is because I just need to blow off some steam, and this was the first idea I thought of. These aren't mean to be taken seriously so I hope you can get a laugh or two from these short little stories. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Short 1: The "99%" complicated question!

 **{A.N. This was a short that my friend wrote a long time ago, I just had to put this one in because it made me laugh so much. So she made up the story, not me}**

"Hey sonic I got a question" Doremi says a she steps out of her room, Sonic then exhaled while rolling his eyes"Oh no not another question!" Sonic said over exaggerating. Doremi then rise a brow at Sonic, confused at what he was talking about "Anyways... Ok... This is one of the most complicated questions. I call it the 99% complicated question"."What the 1% part" Sonic asked a little confused about the title "It's 1% extremely hard" Doremi explained. Sonic then face palm and decides to go along and not question anything else "What the damn question?"

Doremi smiles then starts to asked the question "Ok when I was 2 my brother was half my age. I'm 100 now how old is my brother now?" Sonic looked surprised then a bit scared to answer, 'Shoot! It's a math question!' He thought to himself "Umm...fif-" Sonic tries to answer before getting cut off by Doremi. "Oh and if you say the answer is fifty I'll murder you to deathnessness!" "Deathnessness doesn't work...because deathness isn't a word" Sonic stated as fact, sounding smart "Just answer the question" Doremi urged impatiently.

Sonic struggled to answer the question, scared that he might get it incorrect "Uh...is it 50?" he asked. Doremi then rolled her eyes and face palmed while sighing "*Sigh* No! How is it fifty?! Go learn basic mathematics!" "Wait the answer ISN'T fifty?!" Sonic said shocked. "100-2÷2=99 he's 99 years old dummy!" Doremi replied to him making herself sound like a teacher "What the hell?!" Sonic said whiling throwing his hands up in the air, giving up. Doremi just kept a smile on her face, waiting to see Sonic's reaction "Think about it...think about it..." Sonic ponder for a while about the question before dropping his expression and immediately changing it to a shock face.

"*Gasp* YOU HYPOCRITE! "100-2÷2=99" IS FAR FROM TRUE! 100-2=98! DIVIDED BY 2 EQUALS 49! 1. EVEN IF I DID GET IT WRONG, I WAS CLOSER THAN YOU! 2. YOUR SAYING PEOPLE WHO GOT IT WRONG SHOULD LEARN BASIC MATH SKILLS, BUT YOU GOT IT WWWRRRROOOONNNNGGGG! HYPOCRITICAL MUCH?! 3. HOW THE... WHERE DID YOU GET "99" FROM YOUR EQUATION?! *face palm*" "1. That's a damn lie... 2. That's a damn mother fucking lie! 3. PEMDAS YOU DUMMY! GO BACK TO 3 GRADE!" Doremi replied to Sonic, however he still remain with his hand over his face. "1st of all, I didn't learn that in third grade, I learned that in 5th, 2nd of all, WHY ARE YOU SUBTRACTING TWO?" Sonic asked still confused.

"1. I actually learned it in second but normal people learned in 3... 2. When the person was TWO his brother was HALF his age and the person is ONE HUNDRED years old...And how would one child be 100 and the other be 50 that's common sense..." Sonic then thought about it again and that's when it him. He finally started to catch on "OOOOHHHH, I see what you did there! *realization of stupidity* *sadness* I'm an idiot..." Sonic finally said accepting his defeat "Calm down i said it was 99% complicated 1% extremely hard!" Doremi said laughing a bit.

Short 2. Revenge

As the world started to come into focus, Sonic yawned and stretch his arms out "*yawn* Tails, get the lights wouldja?" However the minute he open his eyes, he then realize that he was not laying on the couch he usually would crash the night on. Sonic was at the moment hanging upside down from a hook on a wall, his feet being tied around the ankles. "What the- what's the big idea here?" Sonic thought out loud " Oh, your finally awake" Sonic flinched when he heard a voice speak up from next to him. He looked to his right to see Doremi sitting in a car a couple of feet from him. Boy was he in trouble...

"Doremi! H-How are you?" Sonic said nervously, starting to twitch a bit."Good. You know, I just love coming home to find my steak gone" It was at,that moment that Doremi then got up and dashed towards Sonic and pin him to the wall, making him jump in surprise. " Now, the question is how did it end up gone?" Doremi said, her tone of voice becoming sinister " I-I-I'm sorry Doremi! I-I-I just couldn't help myself. Y-Y-You can't blame a hedgehog for being hungry!" Sonic said while trying to break the grip that Doremi had on him." My number one rule, . !"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic's cry for help was heard through out the entire house, it was picked up by the ears of two hedgehogs in the kitchen." Looks like Doremi has strike." Silver stating as he looked towards the stairs that lead towards the bedroom " I warned him not to eat the steak didn't I, but _noooo_ he still went ahead and ate it" Shadow said as he flip a page on his morning newspaper."You think we should save him?" Silver suggested "Hell no! I don't get involved when Doremi is angry and i learned that the hard way, besides I believe Sonic has everything perfectly under control" Shadow said as he put down the newspaper.

"NOT THE LEG DOREMI, NOT THE LEG!" Sonic's voice was heard yet again but in more distress "YOU MUST FEEL THE SAME PAIN I FELT SONIC HEDGEHOG!"

"See, totally has everything under control" Shadow said as he resumed reading his newspaper.

* * *

So how was that, I'm thinking that when the next time I will do this, I'm going to stick to two shorts per chapter. Not that much for it to be overpowering. Anyway, it's so nice to be back, I miss writing the stories I love sooooo much. Well, I believe that's it for me. See you next time!


End file.
